


The Scenic Route

by FandomTrashbag



Series: Pieces of Cake [11]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Karen finally meets Jareth, Thanksgiving Fic, holiday fic, i like when they talk about how much they love each other, this author is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbag/pseuds/FandomTrashbag
Summary: The first Thanksgiving hosted at the Williams home in several years and Sarah finally gets to bring Jareth home to Karen after she missed out earlier in the year. Nothing goes wrong save for a poker game and our couple comes right back to where they began.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Pieces of Cake [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772494
Kudos: 37





	The Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "It's Only Forever" and "Adventures in Babysitting" for those that like to keep track.

“If you’re not comfortable going, love, we don’t have to.” He sat on the edge of the chair in her bedroom, his elbows on his knees, and a sympathetic look on his face.

Sarah’s back was to him as she just stared into her closet, her duffel bag wide open and still empty on the bed. Her shoulders were dropped and she sighed softly as she started to pluck clothes randomly.

“No,” she said a little distractedly. “No, it’s fine.” Once a small pile of a few outfits was laid out, she turned and began to fold them, packing everything neatly. She noticed his pointed look out of the corner of her eye. “Do you not believe me?” she asked, pausing to return his stare.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and standing. He took his hands in hers, the leather warm from his body. “It’s not that I don’t  _ believe  _ you. It’s not like you seem overly enthused about visiting home for this holiday. You’ve certainly haven’t mentioned it the last few years.” He moved his thumbs lightly over the backs of her hands and looked at her carefully, trying to read her expression.

She shrugged but smiled a little sadly at his concern. “Thanksgiving was always Dad’s thing. This is the first year Karen has suggested it since he died. It feels cruel to say no to her. I feel like she’s missed having an excuse to get us all in the same place outside of Christmas. It will also be the first holiday season with Toby and Billy’s new baby.” Her fingers squeezed his gently before she turned to keep packing.

Jareth disappeared into the bathroom to grab her already-packed overnight case and handed it to her. The lines of concern on her face were already lighter and he placed a quick kiss on her forehead before taking a more relaxed seat back in her chair.

“Ah,” he sighed. “Babies and berries that stain. I do hope your stepmother has a drop cloth.” For a second, his eyes unfocused and twitched a little as if reliving a particularly strong memory.

Her expression was a mix of amusement and concern. “Flashbacks with babysitting?” she asked, holding back laughter.

He blinked twice and a small shudder ran through him before his eyes refocused and he came back to the present. He straightened his billowy dove-gray shirt as if surreptitiously brushing away debris. “I know from experience, with both children  _ and  _ goblins, that there are some things even magic cannot clean.”

She shook her head and tucked her small bathroom bag in the duffel. Before she could mention it, a neat pile of slacks and sweaters had appeared in the other side. Only staying for a night, maybe two, they could easily pack light in a single bag.

“Plus,” she paused, zipping it closed and walking over to stand between his knees. “Karen missed my birthday dinner this Spring and still hasn’t gotten to meet you.”

He leaned forward, running his gloved hands up the backs of her denim-clad legs to bracket her hips. His knees gently held her in place as his thumbs hooked themselves in her belt loops, tugging the waistband down just a touch. “I assume she hasn’t let you forget it, either. Mothers are like that.” He rested his chin against her abdomen and looked up at her curiously. He was happy to see her glum mood had been fleeting.

“It’s become incessant. Toby said something at some point to clue her in that we’ve been together longer than I let her believe.” Her hands came up to run through his now slightly-wavy mid-length locks. “She started accusing me of hiding you like a secret.”

He hummed in amusement, his long nose nuzzling her pelvic bone just barely peeking above her waistband below the hem of her fitted sweater. “You really shouldn’t keep secrets from your loved ones, Sarah,” he chided mockingly against her skin. “Especially such dirty ones.” His sharp teeth nipped her flesh as his gaze bored up at her.

She tightened her fingers in his hair and tugged his face back. “You’re incorrigible and I’m convinced tonight is solely an excuse to bully me into bringing you along.” She leaned down and kissed him soundly, tugging at his lower lip as she pulled away. “We should leave soon if we hope to make it to the house before dinner.” She hadn’t really pulled away and the sentence moved against his lips.

His blue eyes drifted shut and he tilted his chin just enough to recapture her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual; he sucked and bit at her lips until they were swollen and she groaned quietly as his fingers kneaded gently at the backs of her thighs. He dragged her towards him, folding her body to straddle his lap in the wing-backed chair. “You know,” he murmured as he kissed along her jaw. “I can have us there in moments. Magic and all that.” He skimmed down her neck as her head tilted back and of her hands moved to clamp onto his shoulder.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation,” she said a little breathlessly. “It’s already one o’clock. I promised her you’d help with dinner because you’re  _ such  _ a gentleman. You’re going to have to take us there, regardless.”

He huffed in disappointment, removing his mouth from her skin with a wet sound and resting his forehead against her collarbone. “I’m starting to regret this gentleman business,” he mumbled.

She laughed softly and held his face in her hands. “We’ve got all the time in the world ahead of us to be filthy heathens. Time to put on your big-boy pants and meet the rest of the family.”

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. “In pants is the last place this  _ big boy _ wants to be.”

She smacked his shoulder and stood up and away from him. “You’re the worst. Just,” she gestured in his direction behind herself as she turned around to grab their bag, “get dressed and let’s go.” She slipped on her thick red peacoat and heaved the bag over her shoulder just as the magic shimmer left his body.

“Am I decent, darling?” he teased with his arms open and waiting for her. He wore a black blazer over a charcoal v-neck and a pair of black jeans and boots. A black peacoat of his own topped it all with a white scarf tied at his slender throat.

“You? Decent?” she asked with an arched brow. She stepped to his side and wrapped her free arm around his waist “Never.” She bumped his hip with hers as he settled a classy fedora over his head and the bedroom around them grew fuzzy, then blurred, before shifting into the dulling vibrancy of the park near her parents’ home.

The walk to the house was mostly quiet with a little hushed teasing between them, his arm tight around her shoulders. They enjoyed the bright oranges and rich browns of the dying foliage while successfully dressed against a slightly-unseasonable chill in the breeze. A dark green sedan was parked in the driveway behind Karen’s small SUV, Billy was half-hidden in the back seat as Toby climbed out of the driver’s side. A smile lit up his face and he waved enthusiastically when he saw them strolling down the block.

By the time they made it to the lawn, Billy had emerged with a bright-eyed one-year-old on his hip and a large diaper bag over the other shoulder while Toby carried their luggage.

“You guys are here early,” Toby commented as he leaned over to give Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

“I promised Karen that Jareth would help her cook,” she said cheekily.

“Kitchen bribery? I like it!” Toby grinned.

“Does this mean I don’t have to help with the food anymore?” Billy asked hopefully.

Jareth chuckled. “I’m sure your hands are quite full with the little one. I think I can take over for you.”

“William Sanders, you bring my grandbaby in this house right now before she catches cold!” Karen’s voice rang out from the doorway, a wry smile on her thin pink lips. Her hands were on her hips and her head cocked to the side in mock disapproval. Sarah couldn’t help but be reminded of a very particular evening 25 years earlier. When Karen’s eyes lighted on them, however, the look was much warmer than it had been then and her face simply lit up.

Billy rolled his eyes and obliged, with Toby follow and Jareth and Sarah bringing up the rear. Sarah took their coats and put them in the closet under the stairs as Karen busied herself smothering baby Jamie in kisses until the girl was giggling madly.

“You  _ must _ be Jareth,” Karen crooned as she let her boys take the baby upstairs for a quick nap before an early holiday supper. “I’m so thrilled to  _ finally _ meet you.” She glared pointedly at Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed as she closed the closet door and picked up their bag.

“Yes, Karen. This is Jareth. Dear, this is my wicked stepmother; do not fall for her sweet act,” Sarah teased as she took their things upstairs and left him to fend for himself.

He simply smiled charmingly at the older woman and lightly kissed her offered hand. “Oh darling, I am terribly sorry. I fear I’m already under her spell. She’s quite lovely you know.”

She shook her head as she heard Karen’s laughter and they wandered into the kitchen cooking.

Sarah was all too happy to keep her brother’s and niece occupied while Jareth and Karen bonded over the rest of the afternoon. It saved her from having to tell stories and think of creative ways to get around absolute truths. He was much better at that, anyway, as was his nature. The three siblings took the time to catch up and play a few hands of poker before Jareth came up for air.

Billy and Sarah were currently locked in a staredown over the last hand, the pot quite full, minus the chip Jamie was currently sucking on. Sarah had clearly been winning.

“All. In,” Sarah challenged, keeping her expression carefully confident in her hand.

Billy laid down a full house that beat her hand that was two royals short of a flush and she deflated, throwing her poor hand down on the coffee table petulantly.

“Such a pity,” Jareth purred from her shoulder. “If only you’d had a  _ king _ in your hand.”   


She glared at him sideways with her arms crossed over her chest as Billy did a little dance of victory from the sofa and bounced a happy Jamie on his knee. He laughed quietly and kissed the corner of her jaw.

“Dinner is served, my fine friends,” he said as he stood with a flourish and bowed, his arm stretched towards the dining room.

Toby quirked an eyebrow then looked to Sarah. “Is all the royalty this dramatic where he’s from?” he quipped out of the corner of his mouth.

“No,” Sarah said flatly. “It’s just him.”

Jareth’s eyes narrowed at both of them and Toby burst into laughter as they all made their way to the dining table.

Dinner passed pleasantly and without the sadness Sarah thought it might carry. The ham was perfectly glazed in orange juice, the marshmallows on the yams browned beautifully, and the gravy was rich. Cranberry sauce was everywhere, including a few spots on Sarah’s sweater since she was seated right next to the messy baby. Jareth was politely silent as Karen and her children shared their fondest memories Robert, and eventually, they all tucked into wine and berry pie.

Jareth helped put the food away while Karen bathed a very sticky Jamie. Toby and Billy hung back to work on dishes while Sarah offered to put the little one to bed. She bounced the fussy babe up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom that Karen used to share with Robert. Billy and Toby were able to visit often enough that she kept it furnished for them and the baby. It gave her a sense of deja vu, walking into this room to see Toby’s old crib set back up for the new generation of Williams babies. The balcony doors were shut at locked to keep out the cold autumn air.

Smiling softly, Sarah began a quick bedtime story. “I told your papa this story when he was your age," she crooned at the sleepy redhead. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. ‘Say your right words,’ the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free.’”

Jareth had crept up the stairs to check on them when he paused in the hall, hearing her low voice.

“But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn him into a goblin. So the girl suffered in silence.” By this time, Sarah felt the dead weight of her young niece and laid her down gently in the crib, tucking her in much like Toby. It felt like a lifetime ago.

“This seems quite familiar. How easily we fall into old habits,” he purred at her, leaning against the four-poster bedframe across the room.

She looked up and saw him smirking in the low light across the room. “Not likely,” she said affectionately, giving the babe one last tuck before walking towards him.

“Did you get to the good part of the story?” he asked her quietly, pushing off the bed frame with his shoulder.

“And what part would that be: The dangers untold? The hardships unnumbered?” She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him curiously.

He looked at her thoughtfully and reached up to tuck the dark chin-length hair behind her ear. “I was rather thinking you could skip straight to the happily ever after.”

“Is that what this is?” she teased.

“I rather like to think so.” He laced his fingers at the small of her back and tucked her head under his chin as they looked out the windows on the balcony doors together. “Granted, we took the scenic route, didn’t we? Seeing as ours is not your ordinary fairy tale, I find it quite fitting.”

“It feels strange to be here, with you, in this room again,” she mumbled.

A lithe hand floated into her vision, a crystal resting across the back of his fingers. He maneuvered a little, letting it dance around his hand before resuming its original position.

“Are you offering my dreams, Goblin King?” she said wistfully, pulling back enough to look at his face.

“If that’s what you see.” He watched her take the crystal and balance it on the fingertips of her left hand.

“I don’t see anything in this, anymore; it’s empty.” She tossed the orb gently, letting it burst across the back of her hand in a faint shower of glitter. The glinting particles of magic collected over her fingers and seeped into her skin. A barn owl feather slowly appeared along her ring finger, discoloring her skin in white and tans. It was a mark of possession, of belonging. “You can’t offer me something I already have, silly.”

He smiled at her in surprise, taking her hand and looking at the tattoo carefully, rubbing a thumb over it. “You’ve been practicing magic,” he whispered slyly, careful not to wake the baby.

“Only a little,” she grinned back.

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed the mark sweetly. She watched as his own finger began to bloom with a branch of peach blossoms.

“Come on, your Majestly. I think it’s time for us to go dream together.” She led him out of the room, partially closing the door after them and took him across the hall to her old bedroom. They slept peacefully, physically wrapped in each other, with legs and fingers entwined. Together in sleep, they ran through the twisting, changing paths of their labyrinth.


End file.
